


When I Think About You

by sp00kyghost



Category: South Park
Genre: Cybersex, M/M, Masturbation, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kyghost/pseuds/sp00kyghost
Summary: Stan matches with Kyle on tinder and they have a little fun sexting.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	When I Think About You

Stan’s thumb hovered over his phone screen. He wasn’t expecting this.

Kenny had convinced him to download tinder, after he’d been complaining all week that he was never going to find a boyfriend.

He’d swiped left on a few guys, no one had really taken his interest.

And then… who showed up on his screen?  
The most beautiful selfie he’d ever seen, a sweet little smile, his pale face surrounded in soft warm light. You could just see his freckles, and his red curls falling around his face. The boy who always says he hates taking selfies was here posting just about the cutest little selfies in the fucking world. Stan could feel himself blush as his heart started beating faster.

He’d thought about his friend like this before, but always pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, he knew if he let himself dwell on them his mind would run away with it. He couldn’t let that happen. But now opportunity was right here, right in front of him. He wanted to swipe right. Did the app only show him guys who were gay or bi?? Or did it just show him every guy on the app whether or not they were interested in men?

He imagined what he would say if they matched. Would it just be awkward?

All he had to do was flick his thumb to the right but his hands were frozen.

 _Just fucking do it you coward._ He closed his eyes and pushed his thumb to the right.

Slowly opening them again to check.

_IT’S A MATCH_

Holy shit. Holy shit! What does he say now? What if Kyle only swiped by accident?

He started typing out a message to kyle.

“ _Hey Kyle… Fancy seeing you here…”_ No that is fucking stupid. Delete.

_“Hey Kyle, I thought you hated taking selfies! ;)”_

Nope. Nope. He texted this kid every fucking day of his life and now he couldn’t think of something to say to save his life. Fuck. He threw his phone down on the bed.  
He needed a cup of coffee. Or six.

He came back upstairs with a coffee, he grabbed his phone and sat in his window to light up a cigarette trying to calm his nerves.

_1 new tinder notification_

_New message from Kyle_

_  
_ He opened the message, his hands shaking, scared that Kyle was just going to say he swiped on accident and why the fuck did they match or some shit.

 _“_ _:)_ _“_

That was it? He just sent a fucking smiley? What the hell does that mean? Was Kyle actually into him?

He typed back,

  
_“Hey Kyle, what’s up?”_

_“Oh, nothing much. Just sitting in bed talking to a cute boy I just matched with.”_

A cute boy?? Did Kyle mean him? Or had he matched with someone else?

 _“Oh, haha. I haven’t matched with anyone else yet. I only just downloaded it. I didn’t know you used this app.”_

_“I only just downloaded it too, you’re my first match.”_

So that confirmed it. The cute boy MUST be him.

 _“That selfie of yours is pretty damn cute for someone who apparently doesn’t take selfies.”_ Stan felt his confidence coming back now that he knew Kyle actually had matched with him intentionally.

_“Yours are pretty cute tooo Stan. You’re always pretty cute tbh.”_

_“You’re not joking right? Because that really wouldn’t be funny…”_

_“Of course not. I really like you Stan.”_

Fuck. Was this really fucking happening right now?

_“I really like you too Kyle. I kind of always have.”_

_“Do you remember the other day when we were at the library working on that history project… all I wanted to do was kiss you. I can’t stop thinking about you Stan.”_

_“I was thinking about kissing you the entire fucking time I was sitting with you. I think about it every time I’m with you. Come over???”_

_“I can’t. I have to babysit tonight :(_ _”_

_“Fuck. I want to see you so bad. Send me another one of your cute selfies.”_

Kyle didn’t respond for a few minutes, and then 2 new pics came through.

Another one of him looking fucking adorable, and one without his shirt on.

_“Your turn ;) “_

_“Fuck Kyle you’re so hot…Ok give me a minute.”_

Stan pulled his shirt off over his head and stood in front of the mirror to take a picture for Kyle, just the fact that he was taking a shirtless picture for _Kyle_ was turning him on.

He ran his hands down over his abs and unbuttoned the top button of his jeans, tempted just to slip his hand down there, but stopped, snapping a few pictures.

_“Wow Stan. You know your button is undone there. Want a hand undoing the rest? ;)”_

_Fuck._ Stan felt himself getting harder, his jeans feeling extra tight. Just reading that and imagining Kyle unzipping his pants and…

 _“Holy shit Kyle, you’re really turning me on you know.”_ Stan lay back down on his bed let his hand wander down, rubbing himself through his jeans.

_“Well, that’s the goal. Maybe you should touch yourself.”_

_“I already am.”_

_“Me too.”_

Stan closed his eyes, unzipping his jeans, imagining Kyle was there with him. He thought about Kyle’s hands exploring his body, touching his chest, his stomach, unbuttoning his jeans and slipping his hand in his underwear…

Stan’s phone buzzed, interrupting his thoughts, he took his hand out of his pants to open another message from Kyle.

_“A little busy huh? ;) I wanna climb on top of you and grind against your cock. I bet you’re so fucking hard right now.”_

Shit. He hadn’t expected Kyle to be so… forward. He was so fucking hard it hurt.

_“Rock fucking hard Kyle… are you?”_

_“Yeah, I’m stroking myself imagining I’m with you right now. I wanna make you cum.”_

Stan stroked himself faster. _“You’re going to if you keep sending me messages like that.”_

_“I wanna suck you Stan, I want your dick in my mouth and suck you until I make you cum harder than you’ve ever cum before. I bet you taste so good.”_

The thought of Kyle sucking him off pushed Stan over the edge, and he came, hard. His cum spilling out onto his stomach and into his hand.

_“Fuck, Kyle. You just did make me come.”_

_“I just did too… thinking about sucking you.”_

_“I wish you were here now. I just wanna kiss you and spoon you while we take a post sex nap, haha.”_

_“Well, we can do that Stan ;) What about tomorrow night?”_

_“Sounds perfect. I can’t fucking wait.”_


End file.
